Change
by Kcuz
Summary: "I can help you change." Levi Rivaille, the name that everybody knew. His name spread around quickly and he wasn't that careful. His life goes different ways once he meets Eren Jaeger. Levi Rivaille x Eren Jaeger AU
1. The Streets

"_Tch, _I just got this cleaned too."

The silver eyed man took out a handkerchief, wiping off the blood from his knife and plopping it back into his pocket.

He then lifted up his leg, preparing for kick to the chest

"Wait.._shit_" The man coughed

He froze and glared down,"Hm? Changed your mind?"

"I'll get the money to you tomorrow.." The man coughed once again, but blood coming with it aswell.

"Same place,if you don't bring it, the consequences will be much more severe."

The man kicked him one last time landed a hard blow on the other man's chest.

He sputtered and quietly mumbled,_"You really have no heart..Rivaille"_

His eyes shined in the moonlight, ignoring what he said and casually left.

He reached in his trousers and pulled out a red flip phone, a messege appeared, flashing on the screen as well as 6 missed calls, he hit redial and waited for a answer,_ ring ring_

_"What the hell?! Where are you?"_ a voice crackled through the speaker,

"I had some business to take care of Hanji."

"Don't try to get out of this, get back here and _work _we're busy tonight!_."_ the voice said sternly.

Levi scoffed and hung up, he quickly messaged Hanji,

_I'll be there in a few_

He put the phone back into his trousers and cleaned off, changing into his uniform and started walking.

His phone flashed once again,the message saying,

_Hurry! _


	2. Encounter

**omg look i finally updated aaaa idek what this chapter this, I have like no time to look over it but i wanna get it updated so yeah here it is ;-;kwell if i can edit this later i will i'ma go shower now bye lel**

"Come on it'll be fun guys!" The brown haired boy insisted.

"I don't know Eren." a blonde spoke out.

"Eren, do you know what would happen if we get caught? Especially at this time of night?!" A girl with jet black hair said sternly.

"Lighten up, we won't get caught,I've seen plenty of people go there safely without getting caught and Jean's going to be there!"

"You can't believe everything you hear, we have three years left until we can go, be patient. Also Jean's parents own the place, he's allowed to be there." The girl's eyes dimmed turning into a darker silver than before.

"Three years is way too long, and we gotta have fun while we can? YOLO am I right?" he chuckled

"Eren."

"W-what about you Armin don't you agree?!" he stuttered

"I have to agree with Mikasa about this. Sorry,I'll go with you when we're old enough! I just don't want to risk getting kicked out of school or going to jail."

It was a dark, rainy night;everything was still and quiet, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop onto a ground. A tall slim figure moved in the shadow quickly with a cloack overtop of his head. 'Hmph, I don't need them to have fun, I'll enjoy this time and make it last' Thought Eren. He kept on walking with his hood on and head down,not wanting to be recognized.'Only two more blocks,I've made it this far without being recognized, not going to get caught now. Eren's eyes were sparked with determination and excitement, he heard great things about this place, since then he wanted to check it out,even for just a little. Since Jean's parents were out of town, tonight was the perfect time to go and sneak in. He didn't know who was running the place whule they were gone, but that wasn't going to stop Eren. Eren turned around the street and finally arrived a a tavran. It didn't look that big from the outside, just looked like a regular house on the streets." Am I at the wrong place?" he said to himself while pulling his hood off his head. "I was expecting something more than just this." He took a deep breath and prayed that no one would recognize him other than Jean of course. Eren walked in,the door jingling alerting that someone entered the tavran,inside were lots of tableds line up messily with people sitting down at them, a counter with a man with dark short hair, wearing a apron, leaning over the counter. Everyone in the bar turned around facing Eren,his heart was pounding and he was preparing himself to run out of here if something went wrong. After a few seconds life flowed back into the bar,people drank and ate happily. Majority of the people were men and only a few women were here. There were a few people around his age at a table. They blended in well and weren't suspcious at all. Eren walked in confidently and went straight to the counter. There were a couple of people at the bar counter just drinking,but most were either drinking at a table or eating. Eren sat down at a stool by the counter and lookd around trying to see where Jean was, he usually was up here at the front, or atleast that was what Eren was told. A voice abovehim cleared his throat,staring down at Eren,"ahem, if you're not going to have anything just leave." the man said harshly. "I-I will!" Eren said nervously,"I'm just looking for a someone,don't mind me." Eren decided to be friendly and ooked down at the man's nametag on his apron. _Levi Rivaille "_Levi Rivaille..you sound afwually familar. anyway i'm Eren." he put his hand out waiting for a handshake while smiling. "who are you looking for?" Levi demanded, leaving Eren's hand out. So much for being friendly he though. "his name is Jean" "That brat? he's in the back cleaning up,it was a mess back there." Levi said annoyingly"Oh, Thank you I guess." said Eren holding back his anger from the ting of annoyance from Levi."Do yo-" started Eren but was interrepted quickly by Levi,"Oi,aren't you a little too young to be here?" "No!"exclaimed Eren. "I'll be leaving now!" a sweat dropped down Eren's brow, he quikcly got up form his stool and left the bar, the door jingling."Dammit Jean! why weren't you up at the counter?" "Hey Eren! Hey!" a voice called out, Eren jumped thinking it was Levi but turned around and found Jean at the back of the sore window cleaning dishes, he had a disgusted look on his face with a mixture of anger,"Jean?" "Yes it's me you idiot,what are you doing here?! You better leave before anyone sees you." "Shh" Eren put his finger on his mouth in a shushing motion,"The hell dude? I was looking for you inside and that guy in there somehow knew I was underage." "No shit, even a eight year old can tell that you're way too young to be here and I can't just leave my station to go talk to some kid sneaking in, last time I did that.. I don't even wanna say." "Jean." a deep voice called out from inside the store."Yes?" Jean turned to face the voice,"Come cover the counter for a moment. I need to take care of some business." "Again?! Look I'm not going to argue but jesus." oh no, that voice. Levi?! is he going to try and find me? No he won't ;m just some kid that snuck in and didn't even have a drink. I'm sure this happeneds daily. Eren though. Levi quickly jot down a note for Hanji and left it in her office. _Going out for a few, you know the deal._


End file.
